


Неудобная длина

by Corstiaan



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sebastian with long hair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«А напиши мне про вот <a href="https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/eb/34/12/eb34125998703608370b694b19d263e5.jpg">такого</a> Себастиана и то, как Крис ему волосы за ушко заправляет».<br/>Да не вопрос!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неудобная длина

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Текст НЕ вычитан.  
> Дисклеймер: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: только (!) с моего разрешения.

**1.**  

Себастиан хорошо помнил, как это случилось в первый раз.

С начала съемок Зимнего солдата — ох, простите, уважаемые боссы Марвел, _Морозого ожога_ , — прошло не так уж и много времени, но дни уже слились в один бесконечный поток. Встаешь ни свет ни заря, ложишься далеко за полночь, четыре-пять часов сна в общей сложности, и снова в бой.

С Первым мстителем не сравнить, конечно. Руссо, видимо, планировали снять фильм не хуже Мстителей — если не лучше, — поэтому спуску не давали никому.

Но Себастиан не жаловался. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, поэтому он просто сжимал крепче зубы и продолжал работать в заданном темпе.

Хотя по утрам, конечно, хотелось не то умереть, не то убить всех окружающих. Особенно когда тело уже на ногах, но мозг еще не проснулся, в руке, как минимум, литр черного кофе, а чертовы волосы лезут в глаза. Последнее хоть и было мелочью, но ужасно раздражало порой. Такая длина, что и в хвост не соберешь — все распадается, и назад не зачешешь. Спасала только любимая тонкая шапочка, но в тридцатиградусную жару даже под ней можно было заработать тепловой удар.

Вот и тогда, в то утро, подул легкий ветерок, и несколько злополучных прядей тут же упали на лицо. Себастиан раздраженно выдохнул и обреченно прикрыл глаза, как вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то аккуратно убрал его волосы за ухо.

— Доброе утро, — солнечно улыбнулся ему Крис, пригладил пару раз пряди за ухом, чтоб точно не выпали, и только тогда убрал руку.

А Себастиан просто стоял и молча смотрел на него, совершенно ничего не понимая.

Откуда Крис вообще тут взялся?

Что это такое было?

И почему он такой отвратительно бодрый с утра пораньше?

Видимо, изумление на его лице было достаточно красноречивым, чтобы Крис решил хоть как-то оправдать свои действия.

— Надо же, так отросли, — он обвел рукой ореол вокруг головы Себастиана, указывая тем самым на его шевелюру. — Мешают… наверное.

— А. Ага, — недружелюбно буркнул в ответ тот.

Ну, то есть вышло недружелюбно.

На самом деле, любой звук, который он произносил раньше девяти утра по определению не мог быть дружелюбным, но в данном случае Себастиану было почти неловко за это. Даже более неловко, чем тот факт, что Крис Эванс подошел к нему и заправил за ухо прядь волос.

Господи, Себастиан почти уверен, что даже такая малость — грязная фантазия обезумевших фанаток Капитана Америка. И фанатов.

Жалкое зрелище, на самом деле. Сам Себастиан мыслил бы гораздо масштабнее. Возможно, с этого жеста бы все началось. Как прелюдия к прелюдии. Или наоборот, это был бы завершающий штрих после долгого, изматывающего секса, когда у Себастиана не осталось бы сил ни на что, кроме как распластаться сверху на Крисе, и тот бы вот так же протянул руку и убрал его волосы назад, чтобы не мешали лениво целоваться.

Себастиан тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать непрошенные мысли, никак не связанные с полубредовыми снами, разумеется, и пара прядей с другой стороны опять упали на глаза. Крис чуть дернулся, будто снова хотел убрать его волосы, но натолкнулся на хмурый взгляд Себастиана.

— Ну… я, пожалуй, пойду, — он неуверенно улыбнулся ему напоследок и спешно ретировался.

Себастиан еще с минуту смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь то ли понять, что только что произошло, то ли проснуться. Потом будто бы очнулся и на автомате поднес руку к лицу, чтобы убрать волосы назад, но движение вышло как в замедленной съемке, словно утратило свою заурядность.

Себастиан рассеянно улыбнулся и сделал глоток подостывшего кофе.

Кажется, день обещал быть чудесным.

 

**2.**  

Во второй раз вышло не менее неожиданно, чем в первый.

По графику они должны были снимать сцену из воспоминаний Стива о Баки, но на улице разразился самый настоящий ураган, и пока Руссо решали, перенести ли все в студию или просто подождать, Себастиан вновь и вновь проговаривал про себя злополучное «I’m with you till the end of the line», пытаясь подобрать нужную интонацию. Он уже был в образе и не хотел его терять, поэтому когда к нему присоединился Крис в мешковатой одежде под скинни-Стива, стало даже легче.

Но его волосы будто бы жили собственной жизнью. Кейти в гримерной вылила на него тонну средств для укладки, чтобы всю его отросшую массу можно было уложить в ретро-прическу, и когда это все застыло, ощущения были, словно кожу стянули на затылке.

И все равно этого оказалось недостаточно.

Несколько волос, плотно склеенных между собой, свесились вперед некрасивой сосулькой. Себастиан уставился на нее, как на подлого предателя, сведя глаза к переносице и сбившись с реплики при этом, но сделать ничего не успел.

Крис его опередил.

Так, будто делал это уже миллион раз, а не всего один, протянул руку и убрал прядь назад.

— Прости, просто у тебя было такое лицо, — рассмеялся Крис и с легким удивлением глянул на свои пальцы. — Боже, столько геля, что можно приклеиться.

«Ну не приклеился же».

«Не лез бы и не приклеился».

«Тогда почему ты не приклеился?! Давай всегда будем вместе!».

Так, стоп, а последнее откуда взялось?

Себастиан тяжело вздохнул и снова нахмурился. Он становился как зачарованный уже второй раз, стоило только Крису проделать с ним — и с его волосами — этот фокус.

— Ладно, больше не отвлекаемся, — расценил его молчание по-своему Крис и уставился в свой сценарий. — Так на чем мы остановились? А, да… «теперь она вместе с отцом»…

Себастиан покачал головой. Вот как теперь собраться и вернуться к игре?

Хотя, может, он просто переоценивает значимость этого жеста? Крис вообще очень тактильный, для него никогда не было проблемой подойти, положить руку на плечо, приобнять, даже схватить за грудь ближайшего к себе человека, особенно когда начинает крайне заразительно хохотать. И Себастиан не раз оказывался тем самым человеком, чье личное пространство было так бесстыдно нарушено. Даже больше — он уже привык к этому и совсем не противился. Иногда даже напрашивался. В чем он, конечно, никогда не признается ни одной живой душе. Но когда Грилло рассказывал что-то ужасно забавное о своих сыновьях, Себастиан намеренно вклинился между Крисом и Маки, чтобы последнему ничего не перепало.

— Хэй? Твоя очередь, — окликнул его Крис, заметив, что он все еще витает где-то.

Себастиан устало потер костяшками пальцев переносицу и отложил свой сценарий.

— Может, прервемся?

Крис удивленно вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал против, положил свои распечатки вместе с его и кивнул на плазменный экран позади себя.

— Посмотрим что-нибудь? — легко предложил он, полностью сбросив с себя образ Стива Роджерса.

Себастиан расслабленно откинулся в кресле и усмехнулся.

— Да. Да, давай. Только сними эту ужасную куртку.

 

**3.**

К третьему разу Себастиан подсознательно уже был готов, но Крису все равно удалось застать его врасплох.

То, как их Капитан болел за футбольную команду из родного города, знали практически все на площадке. Эта была любимая тема для шуток, и буквально каждый, кто хоть немного в ней разбирался, считал своим долгом проехаться по больному месту. Себастиан к их числу не принадлежал, но наблюдать за Крисом в такие моменты было чрезвычайно забавно. Он иногда и сам начинал переживать за исход игры, только глядя на Эванса, прилипшего к телевизору или планшету, хотя даже толком правил не знал.

Поэтому, когда в пятничный вечер Нью-Ингленд Пэтриотс должны были сыграть с хозяевами, Кливленд Браунс, Крис радовался окончанию съемок как внезапно наступившему Рождеству. И потащил с собой на стадион всех, кто попал под руку.

Вообще-то Себастиан на футбол не собирался. В его планах было посетить Зал славы рок-н-рола, и он даже взял машину напрокат, но стадион «FirstEnergy» был совсем рядом с музеем, так что Себастиан просто хотел сделать благородный жест и подбросить компанию на игру, раз уж им всем по пути.

Каким образом на нем оказалась футболка с логотипом Патриотов и почему он собирался смотреть вместо Марвина Гэя, Стиви Уандера и PinkFloyd на двадцать разъяренных мужиков, бегающих по полю за мячиком, — Себастиан не имел ни малейшего представления.

Все Эванс, черт бы его побрал.

А еще Харгрэйв, Грилло и Скотт, приехавший к брату на съемки. Скарлетт, к слову, еле отбилась от Криса, заявив, что уже насмотрелась на его любимых Патриотов, так что пусть в этот раз за нее отдувается кто-нибудь другой. Себастиан мысленно восхитился такой стойкости Йоханссон.

Неужели он тоже научится говорить Эвансу «нет» только после десяти лет знакомства?

Впрочем, жаловался на такой поворот судьбы он не слишком долго. Энтузиазма Криса, особенно при поддержке младшего Эванса, хватало на всю их и без того безбашенную компанию. Себастиан так и вовсе был под прямым огнем, ибо Крис сидел рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении и без умолку расписывал достоинства любимой команды.

А потом это снова случилось.

Себастиан хотел успеть проехать на желтый, но потом решил все же не рисковать. Затормозил он довольно резко и по инерции подался вперед, из-за чего волосы упали на глаза.

А Крис без лишних слов просто заправил их за ухо.

Себастиан повернулся к нему, но тот даже с речи не сбился, продолжал все так же что-то возбужденно втолковывать Фрэнку, сидя к нему вполоборота. И, кажется, больше никто ничего не заметил. Разговаривали как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Эй, Себ, уже зеленый, — Сэм ткнул его коленом в сидение, и Себастиан вернул все свое внимание на дорогу.

Хотя ужасно хотелось приложиться головой о руль. Ну вот что — что?! — такого в этом простом жесте, из-за чего он так цепенеет? Ей-богу, в третий раз, можно уже было привыкнуть.

Ну или не привыкнуть, но и не застывать истуканом. Как будто он недотрога какая-то, да и Крис явно не придает этому большого значения.

Себастиан так и молчал всю дорогу до стадиона, лишь изредка издавая какие-то утвердительные междометия, а по прибытии так и вовсе хотел сбежать в свой музей, но Крис крепко ухватил его за руку и чуть ли не на буксире потащил за собой.

Сэм и Фрэнк лишь добродушно посмеивались, глядя на них, и только Скотт как-то подозрительно довольно улыбался.

 

**4.**

Четвертый раз Себастиан ждал, но его, как назло, все не было.

А потом Крис вдруг подошел к нему и предложил пойти в парк аттракционов. На языке Эванса, фаната Диснея и знающего наизусть большую часть его шедевров, это было равноценно приглашению на свидание, и Себастиан даже подумал, что все, что было до этого, ему не почудилось.

А потом оказалось, что вместе с ними идут Скарлетт, которую Крис уламывал добрых полчаса, Маки и Скотт, уже неприлично долго тусовавшийся на площадке.

Свидание, как же.

Хотя было весело. Даже веселее, чем на игре Патриотов, которая Себастиану все же понравилась несмотря на обстоятельства. Они обошли весь парк вдоль и поперек и побывали почти на всех аттракционах, за исключением детских, разве что. Крис всегда садился рядом с ним, купил ему яблоко в карамели и заботливо придерживал долгую минуту, пока мир кружился перед глазами после одной из каруселей. Себастиана это вводило в заблуждение, потому что поведение Криса соответствовало поведению образцового джентльмена, ухаживающего за своей дамой — мужчиной в данном случае, — но ни один джентльмен не взял бы на свидание с собой двоих друзей и младшего брата.

Последний, кстати, не упускал возможности отпустить в их адрес какую-нибудь шутку, смущая обоих, отчего Крис постепенно сатанел, а потом и вовсе отвел Скотта в сторону и что-то долго ему высказывал. В это время Маки и Скарлетт предложили пострелять в тире на спор: кто поразит меньше целей — тот платит за ужин.

Вернувшиеся Крис и Скотт идею поддержали. В итоге Скарлетт выбила восемь из десяти, Маки всего шесть, Скотт — девять.

Себастиану нужно было поразить всего на одну цель больше, чем Маки, чтобы не раскошеливаться потом, и он уверенно шел ровно половину дистанции, пока Крис не решил, что сейчас самое время.

Себастиан смотрел в прицел, приклад упирался в плечо, палец на курке, чувствовал он себя при этом самым настоящим Зимним солдатом, а потом Эванс подошел к нему слева, облокотился о стойку и снова провернул этот свой фокус — провел пальцами по выпавшим из основной массы прядям и убрал их за ухо, а потом провел по волосам еще раз, не то приглаживая, не то лаская.

Себастиан запорол все остальные цели, оставшись хоть и с красивой, но абсолютно нерезультативной пятеркой.

— Ооо! — тут же загорелся Маки. — Кажется, я знаю, кто сегодня пойдет домой пешком!

Себастиан поборол желание выстрелить из этой же винтовки сначала Крису в голову, а потом и Энтони, хотя в суде бы его точно оправдали.

Он уже попрощался с содержимым собственного бумажника, как вдруг Эванс отстрелялся на абсолютно позорную для Капитана Америка троечку.

— Чур я выбираю место! — вскинул победный кулак Маки и приобнял Криса за плечи. — Ну, все справедливо, друг мой. С твоими-то гонорарами!

— Сказал человек, который после каждого дубля повторяет «выпишите чек», — насмешливо фыркнула Скарлетт, и все дружно взвыли, припомнив, насколько раздражающе это звучит.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Криса обступили с двух сторон, Скотт пристроился рядом с Себастианом и чуть замедлил шаг, чтобы они немного подотстали от троицы впереди.

— Нечасто мне выпадает возможность обставить старшего брата, — заговорщицки признался Скотт.

— Нууу… на то он и старший, — неопределенно пожал плечами Себастиан.

— Ага, — жизнерадостно закивал Скотт, а потом и вовсе понизил голос до шепота. — Особенно когда он с восьми лет таскается с отцом на охоту.

Себастиан остановился, как вкопанный, и удивленно уставился в спину идущего впереди Криса.

Неужели?..

Крис обернулся, словно почувствовал, что тот отстал, выпутался из-под руки Маки и подошел к Себастиану.

— Чего застыл? Идем!

И Себастиан пошел, чувствуя, как предательская улыбка растягивает губы, особенно под уж слишком понимающим взглядом Скотта.

Крис Эванс, дамы и господа. Гребанный диснеевский принц.

 

**5.**

Пятый раз вышел самым счастливым.

С того похода в парк аттракционов, Себастиан ждал, когда же Эванса наконец-то прорвет. Благородство с его стороны смотрелось, конечно, чрезвычайно мило, но пора уже было с ним завязывать. И позвать его на свидание без толпы сопровождающих.

Себастиан раздумывал даже над тем, чтобы сделать первый шаг самому, но, во-первых, у него все еще оставались сомнения, а во-вторых, хотелось узнать, на что еще был способен Крис.

Одной из самых сложных сцен была та самая драка на мосту, и чем ближе она стояла по графику, тем больше времени они оба проводили в спортзале со своими дублерами, отрабатывая каждый нюанс. Работали вчетвером во всех возможных вариациях, потому что в один момент будут работать только актеры, в другой — только дублеры, а в третий — все вместе.

Джеймс и Сэм на сегодня закончили, но Себастиан решил задержаться в зале еще на полчаса, чтобы получше закрепить разученную связку, а когда Крис остался тоже, то он понял, что принял верное решение.

И, возможно, сегодня они разучат еще несколько новых движений, но на этот раз только вдвоем и совсем не для камер.

Себастиан вместе с Крисом повторил все, что они наработали за сегодня, используя макет щита и пластиковый нож. Закончили на моменте, где Зимний солдат ударом ногой в грудь отправляет Капитана на землю. Крис рухнул спиной на маты и откинул реквизит в сторону, чтобы беспрепятственно распластаться звездочкой.

— Хэй, — Себастиан легко пнул его по голени. — Мы еще не закончили.

— Закончили, — тяжело выдохнул Крис и точным ударом под ноги опрокинул Себастиана рядом с собой. Тот изловчился и успел упереться обеими руками в маты, чудом не заехав Крису по лицу.

И когда встрепанные волосы в очередной раз закрыли все лицо, Себастиан намеренно ничего не делал, уже зная, что последует дальше.

Эванс предсказуемо вскинул руку вверх, и Себастиан тут же перехватил ее за запястье.

— Крис, прекрати.

— Что прекратить?

— Вот это, — Себастиан чуть сильнее сжал его руку.

— Что? — нахмурился Крис.

— Что бы это ни было. Иначе я могу неправильно тебя понять.

Крис долго на него смотрел, а потом шевельнул рукой, мол, можно мне ее назад, и когда Себастиан его отпустил, то он закончил начатое. Коснулся его волос, провел от корней по всей длине, заправил за ухо и вплелся пальцами в пряди на затылке.

— А что, если ты все понял правильно?

«Тогда я счастливейший человек на земле», — мысленно поздравил себя Себастиан и, подчинившись давлению тяжелой руки Криса, склонился к нему, принимая поцелуй. Сначала очень неспешный, медленный, но постепенно набиравший обороты. Себастиан слизывал пот с его верхней губы, тыкался носом в мокрый висок, оглаживал пальцами щеки, шею, плечи — все, до чего мог дотянуться. Крис ни в чем его не ограничивал, наоборот — свободно подставлялся под ласкающие его руки, будто давая ему карт-бланш на любые действия.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал он ему в губы, и Себастиан рассмеялся, глядя в затуманенные удовольствием голубые глаза.

— Ты такой идиот, Эванс. Я уж думал, у тебя просто фетиш на длинные волосы.

Крис вдруг смутился от его слов, хотя до этого вытворял вещи куда откровеннее, и Себастиан подозрительно прищурился.

— О, черт. У тебя фетиш на длинные волосы.

— Нууууу… — протянул Крис и запустил обе руки в его шевелюру, слегка массируя кожу головы, отчего Себастиан мгновенно поплыл. — Не просто на длинные волосы. На твои длинные волосы.

С такой прической было ужасно неудобно, волосы вечно лезли в глаза и рот, не давая нормально работать, но если Крису нравилось, то Себастиан готов был потерпеть.

Он вернулся к поцелуям, провел губами по идеально выбритому подбородку Криса, что являлось необходимой частью образа правильного Капитана, и коварно усмехнулся.

— Думаю, мы найдем компромисс.

 

**+1**

 

Маки нравился его новый костюм Сокола, из-за чего он, как девчонка, уже полчаса разгуливал по площадке, демонстрируя всем обновку. Не только Капитану со своим Баки можно красоваться в кадре.

— Йо, чуваки, зацените! — Маки как раз тормознул около Криса с Себастианом, которые только сели перекусить. — Не совсем то, что в комиксах, но тоже круто!

— Ага, здорово, — Крис хлопнул его по плечу и улыбнулся за двоих, поскольку Себастиан лишь сильнее вгрызся в свой сэндвич, не слишком заинтересованный представителями пернатых.

Ах да, восемь тридцать, операционная система Стэна еще не загрузилась.

Видимо по этой же причине, когда Крис протянул руку, убрал с его лица уже заметно отросшие пряди, заправил их за ухо, а потом заодно стер большим пальцем сырный соус с уголка его губ, Себастиан никак не отреагировал, словно такое каждый день случается.

Или такое и правда каждый день случается?

— Так вы, парни, что… ээээ… — Маки изумленно уставился на них, не в силах подобрать подходящее слово.

Крис как ни в чем ни бывало сунул палец в рот, слизывая капельку соуса, и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Мы — что?

— Ммм, — понятливо промычал Маки. — Да нет, ничего. Неважно. Увидимся на площадке.

Крис перевел взгляд на Себастиана, но тот, будучи в таком же недоумении, только пожал плечами.

Впрочем, это же Маки. Как будто от него можно было ожидать чего-то вразумительного.

 


End file.
